Meredith Stannard
} |name = Meredith Stannard |image = Meridith.png |px = 265px |gender = Female |title = Knight-Commander of Kirkwall |race = Human |class = Warrior |specialization = Templar |rank = |location = Kirkwall |family = Amelia Stannard (sister) |voice = Jean Gilpin |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age }} Meredith Stannard is the Knight-Commander of the Templar Order in the city of Kirkwall. Background An orphaned native of Kirkwall, Meredith rose in the ranks of the Templar Order and became an accomplished warrior. She became Knight-Captain in 9:14. She proposed several changes to the administration of the Gallows that resulted in greater efficiency and a more orderly schedule for the mages. Many of her fellow templars believed she had a hundred times the charisma of Knight-Commander Guylian and believed that she was the one who was the real leader of the templars despite her junior rank. By 9:20 Dragon the templars were the largest armed force in Kirkwall and could have challenged even the viscount for power. Knight-Commander Guylian would have preferred to stay neutral, but Divine Beatrix III pressured him to force Viscount Perrin Threnhold to re-open the Waking Sea passage to allow Orlesian ships through. As a result, in 9:21 the viscount attempted to oust the Templars from the city: he hired mercenaries to storm the Gallows and had the Knight-Commander hanged. In retaliation, Meredith and a group of her best templars marched on the Viscount's Keep determined to exact justice. The captain of the city guard quailed before the templars and to prove his own innocence, asserted that the viscount had acted unlawfully and had him arrested. Threnhold was thrown in his own dungeons, his lands and title stripped from him. Grand Cleric Elthina promoted her to leader of the Order, which she has governed with an iron fist. Viscount Marlowe Dumar was chosen at Meredith's strong suggestion. At his coronation, she gave him a carved ivory box containing Threnhold's bloody and broken signet ring with the words "His fate need not be yours" on the lid. Dumar has never openly or strongly defied the templars since. }} Involvement Later the blade passed into the hand of the Inquisitor and the re-established Inquisition. }} Quests '''Act 2' Act 3 Quotes * "What I have done is protected the people of this city, time and again. What I have done is protect you mages from your curse and your own stupidity! And I will not stop doing it! I will not lower our guard, I dare not!" * "What other option do we have? Shall we look the other way? Tell the poor victims of a possessed mage that we meant no harm? Tell me, Champion, that you have not seen with your own eyes what they can do, heard the lies of mages who seek power?" * "Why is this taking so long? Can ones so evil truly be so powerful? Maker, guide your humble servant! Please tell me what I must do! What if... I'm not doing the right thing? What if this is all madness? No! I must remain vigilant!" * (While grabbing Cullen) "Why would you defend these mages? They are an infection upon all humanity!" * (While grabbing Hawke) "You dared to rise up against me, Champion. Now you will feel the sting of the Maker's wrath!" * (While grabbing romanced Hawke's companion) "How does it feel, Champion, to know I hold the life of one you love in my hands?" * "I tried to have sympathy! Maker knows, I've tried! But how can we allow them freedom when so many would use it to commit atrocities? They control minds, they become abominations, they began the Blight itself! And now Elthina. Oh, poor Elthina. I will avenge you, dear friend!" Trivia * David Gaider wrote Meredith for Dragon Age II.Gaider, David. "Meredith Knight-Commander of the Templar's: Appreciation thread. ". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-17. * Meeting her is required for the "Friends in High Places" achievement, along with Viscount Marlowe Dumar, First Enchanter Orsino, and Grand Cleric Elthina. * Meredith is one of the figures on the starting screen of the game, along with First Enchanter Orsino. Gallery Meridith Act 2.png|Meredith during Act 2 meredith.jpg|Meredith in the Gallows Mererdith.jpg|Meredith in her study meredith2.png|Meredith from the Rise to Power Trailer Dragon age fresco merredith by nthornborrow-d3c4z4w.jpg|Loading screen Fresco depicting Meredith meredithpaint.jpg|A painting of Meredith Meredith Saarebas concept art.jpg|Concept art of Meredith with a Saarebas MeredithHoDA Tier4.jpg|Tier progression of Knight-Commander Meredith in Heroes of Dragon Age Meredith & Orsino Loading Screen Fresco.png|Loading Screen Fresco of Meredith & Orsino, First Enchanter of the Kirkwall Circle of Magi Codex entries References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Free Marchers Category:Templars Category:Knight-Commanders Category:Warriors Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters